


Fools Rush In

by skund



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skund/pseuds/skund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for [livejournal.com profile] fictionalknight, who requested some Steve/Tony. Pepper confronts Tony about his treatment of Steve. Tony is, for once, clueless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools Rush In

Tony Stark was having the best fucking week of his life.

Literally.

He stretched out on his Egyptian cotton sheets, toes curling as he reveled in the pull of aching muscles and bruised skin. He had bite marks on his shoulders, thighs and toes, of all places. Finger-shaped bruises on his hips and wrists. A boneless feeling of satisfaction. He’d never felt so used, consumed. It was _fantastic_.

Early morning sunlight was spilling through the floor-to-ceiling windows, giving the room a golden haze. Tony exhaled slowly, deliberately, and then rolled over, throwing his arm across the bed. The sheets underneath his arm were rumpled, but cool against his skin. The indent in the mattress showed a body had recently lay there, but any residual heat was long gone. Tony was alone. He almost managed to hold back the sigh that escaped his lips, before burying his head in his plush pillow.

For some reason Tony couldn’t fathom, the noble Captain America was more than happy to tumble into his bed every night this week so far, but seemed disinclined to stay there. Every morning Tony had woken to find himself alone. He was starting to see why his previous lovers had always complained at him for exactly the same behaviour. It _hurt_, in a way Tony couldn’t quite put his finger on and wasn’t prepared to admit to.

With a groan he slowly rolled off the bed, regretting the move immediately. Okay, so he hurt in a few other ways too. He grabbed a pair of discarded boxers and a dress shirt off the floor, slipped the latter on but left it hanging open, and padded out into the mansion.

The brilliant Californian morning was on display through the glass walls, the ocean rolling peacefully against the clear blue sky. The sun warmed the floorboards beneath his bare feet in a way that reminded him of his bed. Half formed thoughts of returning to it were dashed upon the sound of clicking heels. Pepper strode primly into the open plan kitchen, looking as pristine as the coastline outside. She dropped a pile of letters and memos on the bench beside Tony while he was still rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

“Morning, Pepper,” Tony greeted.

Pepper flashed those clear, green eyes of hers up at him before consulting her day planner. She didn't return his greeting, but instead started a rapid fire series of orders. “You have a 9 o’clock video conference – don’t be late, you know what the Japanese are like with punctuality – and a meeting with the Governor at 11. You’re penciled in for lunch with Simmons from R&amp;D, but your lawyers want to discuss that new patent application, so I emailed to see if Simmons can reschedule. You have an appointment at the barbers this afternoon, because that thing on your face should look like a goatee, not a goat, and don’t forget the reception this evening, come smart casual.”

Tony quirked an eyebrow, completely disregarding everything his secretary had just said. “Have you learned how to speak without breathing? Because that’s amazing. I’m sure we could apply that to-“

“Tony, be serious for once-“

“I’m always serious.”

“No, you’re being obstinate-”

“_Obstinate?_”

“_Yes,_ and I want you to quit playing around and get ready-“

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked, suddenly dropping the playful tones for concern.

“-so you can actually get to a meeting on time for once and stop-“

“What’s wrong?”

“-making me look like an inept PA.”

“Pep,” Tony said, gently taking her by her shoulders and turning her face him, “what’s wrong?”

She stared at him icily for a long moment, then strode forward quickly, making Tony back up against the stainless steel oven set in the wall behind him. He had to move his bare feet quickly to avoid the wrath of her pointed heels. She looked up at him determinedly. “If you hurt him, I am going to redefine your concepts of hell and fury, and possibly woman.”

Tony just blinked. “What?”

“You know who I’m talking about,” Pepper spat. Even in her heels she barely came up to Tony’s chin. It was like getting threatened by a small dog; in that she was unpredictable and could go for any number of vulnerable areas. _Terrifying_, really.

He tried to relax, holding his hands up in a placating manner. “Okay, I hear you. ... Although, I don't see how you could feel scorned? ‘Hell hath no fury like a’-“

“Tony!” Pepper snapped, glaring up at him.

“Okay, serious, I get it.” He started slowly lowering his hands. “What makes you think I’d hurt him?”

“Because ... you’re you!”

Tony winced, well aware of his awful track record with relationships and how tenuous and new this thing was between him and Steve. Hell, it’d been three _days_.

“For some reason," Pepper continued her assault, "Lord knows why, Steve has decided to become involved with you. He is a damn good man, I’m sure you don’t need me to tell you that, and he’s perfect for you but for some reason you think it’s okay to just... just... do what you do and then kick him out of your bed. He deserves better, Tony! I can’t believe you ‘d treat _him_ like-“

“Woah, woah, woah,” Tony interrupted, “you think that _I_ kick him out?”

“What? Well, yes... Why else would he slink back to his own bed in the middle of the night?”

“I don’t know! But I'm certainly not the one sending him packing.” Tony waved his hands in the air.

Pepper huffed and folded her arms. “I ... really?”

Tony nodded sincerely. “Yes! How could I ever... It's _Steve_. I'd never do that to him. He leaves of his own accord, and I don’t know why. We... I... I’m not very good at this... relationship... talking... stuff.”

She nodded in agreement and Tony winced at her honesty. “I... I didn't know. I just assumed but... It seems I was wrong. I’m afraid I’ve underestimated you, and for that I apologise.”

Tony smiled tensely, indicating with his hands that she should step back out of his space now. “Apology accepted.”

She muttered another apology as she stepped back, and Tony leaned away from the oven with a wince, rubbing at bruised skin.

“Well,” Pepper cleared her throat, “I have things to do. But I’ll see you later. Don’t forget that conference at 9.” And with that she was striding away, apparently off to wage war on some other unsuspecting soul.

Tony sighed as he relaxed, scratching absently at his goatee.

Then he came to a decision.

The door to the guest bedroom was ajar, and Tony could hear the shower running in the ensuite. He plonked himself down on the bed, playing with the disarrayed sheets. So this was where Steve was sleeping. His bag and various possessions were scattered around the room; the costume neatly folded on top of the dresser, and the boots and shield leaning against the side of the bed. Tony reached down to stroke the shield’s blunt edge with one hand, still in awe of its craftsmanship. He was still leaning down when the door to the bathroom opened suddenly and Steve was filling the doorway in nothing but a towel, water dripping off the points of his short hair.

“Tony,” Steve gasped, clearly surprised.

Tony straightened immediately, putting his hands in his lap. “Steve.”

“Is something wrong?”

Sick of hearing that phrase this morning, Tony just looked at him. Then waved his hands in a totally uninformative way and let them fall back to his lap. “I don’t know, you tell me.”

Steve frowned and shifted his feet slightly. Like he was preparing for an attack, a part of Tony’s brain noted idly.

“What do you mean?” Steve said carefully.

“Well... I don’t know. We go out, have a great time and then stumble back here. You kiss me and then we have the most _fantastic_ sex. Ever. And then you vanish, in the middle of the night. And I figure fine, y’know, maybe you thought it was a mistake. But, then the next night we do it all again. And then _again_. And I’m just wondering... what we’re doing here.” Tony had been rubbing his hand nervously through his sleep-messed hair, but as he finished he dropped his hand and looked at Steve plaintively.

Steve’s shoulders visibly slumped, like he’d been caught out in a deception. Tony mentally braced himself for the impending talk. And not just any talk, _the_ talk. The It’s-not-you-it’s-me. The I’m-not-really-into-guys. Or The You’re-Tony-Stark-you-should-be-used-to-t

his. But instead Steve crossed the short distance between them and sat on the bed beside Tony, who was watching him with trepidation.

They sat in silence for a stretch of time. Tony held onto it, selfishly. The last moments Steve was his... something. This thing between them was too new for even titles.

“It’s the shield,” Steve finally said, staring ahead of him. Tony blinked in surprise. This was a I’m-too-busy-for-a-relationship-right-now talk? Sure, he’d heard that one many a times, but almost always from his own lips.

This really _was_ going to hurt.

“I can’t sleep without it.” Steve admitted softly.

The words were so unexpected it took Tony a moment to process them. “... What?”

“I need the shield to sleep. I’m so used to always having it within my reach. Especially during the War. I know things aren’t the same now, but I feel helpless without it.”

Tony was just looking at him, shock written across his face. “Your shield?”

“Yeah,” Steve winced sheepishly, playing with the edge of the towel around his waist. “silly, isn’t it? I didn’t want you to think I was some kind of... child or simpleton, needing a security blanket.”

“Steve,” Tony said slowly. Steve looked up at him with an embarrassed look. “You’re an idiot.” The blond opened his mouth to protest but was tackled by Tony down onto the bed. Tony’s mouth was pressed firmly against his in a searing kiss, hands clutching desperately at Steve’s shoulders. Steve struggled against the unexpected contact, and Tony pulled away to trail kisses down his throat, muttering between each one. “You are... the biggest... most beautiful... idiot... in the history... of idiots.”

Steve’s hands came up to hold on to Tony’s waist, fingers perfectly covering bruises from the night before. “Wait, what did you think-?“

“I don’t care,” Tony mumbled against his neck, “I don’t care what I thought, I was wrong. Everyone was wrong. And I hereby offer an open invitation for you _and_ your shield to find your way into my bed. At any time.”

Steve chuckled, the sound vibrating through his chest under Tony’s ear. Tony snuggled closer into Steve's warmth, absurdly happy with this sudden turn of events and how absurdly mistaken everyone had been this morning. One hand strayed down into the waist of Steve’s towel, the flimsy material was doing nothing to hide Steve’s interest at a happy, squirming, kissing Tony against his naked flesh. Tony moaned in appreciation.

His Japanese investors would just have to wait.


End file.
